


Just A Dream

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer shares his dream with Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts), [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/gifts).



> First off, I've only seen a few episodes of this show but I've now got the first three seasons to watch in full. I've read a little bit of Hotchner/Reid fic and have loved most all of it. Sorry if the characters are OOC, I'll be working on it as I watch the show in order. Also, this is my first Criminal Minds fic so I hope I do the show justice.

Spencer sat up in bed with such force, it jarred his partner and husband, Aaron Hotchner awake. Aaron rubbed his face trying to wipe away the sleep from his eyes. He looked at his partner and saw Dr. Spencer Reid almost to the point of a panic attack. “What’s the matter Spencer?”

Spencer sucked in some more air to his lungs so that he could talk and he said, “A very weird and nonprobable dream.”

Aaron rubbed his back and he asked, “What was in your dream?”

Spencer noted that Aaron sounded curious and decided he would indulge his lover. He said, “I was approximately eight months pregnant and waddling around our offices with Garcia as my nursemaid. You and the rest of the team had a case and I couldn’t go. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack and I think that’s what woke me up.”

“You were eight months pregnant?” Aaron chuckled as he sat up beside Spencer.

Spencer turned his head and gave Aaron a small glare. “I was eight months, one week, three days, and fourteen hours pregnant with your children. It was twins.” 

Aaron got a thoughtful look on his face and asked, “Were you happy carrying our children?” He watched Spencer process his question.

Spencer ran his fingers through his still sweat damp hair and he sighed. He gathered his courage and said, “I was very happy but that’s a very different universe. We’re on planet Earth and those things don’t happen.”

“Well Jack is a little older, we could always adopt…” Aaron started.

Spencer looked at Aaron and said, “It’s 2:38 in the morning. We can always have this conversation after some more sleep.”

Aaron grinned and kissed Spencer gently. He liked that Spencer’s resolve about more children was finally starting to come around to his own point of view - Spencer was great with Jack and would be a great dad raising a child or children from being an infant. Aaron hoped that Spencer would look at all the sides of the issue and give Aaron the go ahead to look at some of the local children and babies in need of good parents.


End file.
